User talk:Lady Lostris
Thanks! Thank you so much for taking care of the issue with "User:The Fire Flower12" so quickly. Your help was very much apprechiated. ^^ -- have a conversation with [[User:Semerone|'Semerone the Kimegami']] 21:56, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :You're welcome. That's what the VSTF is for after all :-) 10:55, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Vandal Hello Lady Lostris, There has been a user on the Tugs Wiki called Stho7, who has been vandalising. He keeps on creating unneeded redirects and does the same thing over and over. As the Tugs Wiki doesn't have active admins anymore, he cannot be blocked. I've added the delete template to some of the redirects http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACandidates_for_deletion, but Im sure he has created a few more, is it ok if I request cleanup to be done? Also, Stho7 has been doing the same thing on other wikis, meaning he is a cross-wiki vandal. Link to his contributions: http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Stho7 Tugboat12 (talk) 01:59, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Request Can you please block User:Ashley96Nicole and User:Barneythepurpledinosaur2017 globally and infinite? They don't stop spamming. But other VSTF ignored me.Bella kim (talk) 09:07, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Can't contact admins. Due to them being inactive, there's really nothing else I can do.(Kaleifla 20:41, April 2, 2018 (UTC)) :Since this is not a case of clear vandalism but more specific content related, the VSTF is not the best placed to assess whether or not a block is necessary in this case. If you feel like action needs to be taken, please . You can also consider adopting the wiki if you have content knowledge. 20:55, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism report Hey! In this report, I pointed to wiki articles in the title that use indecent expressions among other things violates the Terms of Use of Wikia, and the bureaucrat is clearly not interested in removing these articles. In addition, there is no guarantee that he or other users will stop creating such articles. I do not understand the reasons why these articles will continue to exist on the wiki --[[User:Pavel Shepard|'Pavel Shepard']] 20:39, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Spammer Hi LL, We've been dealing with this spammer nuisance http://fallout.wikia.com/d/u/35230100 months ago since 2017. We were able to caught one of their range from India, and we already blocked half of it yet we still weren't able to stop them from socking and spamming our discussions. My guess is that they've been using an app to create an account or with various sources to bypass IP block hence why they've been able to evade the ban. Is there a way you can scan for this sock's IP address and end this malicious spammers for good even though they haven't edited on our main wiki? ------Cassie I can see you.✿''' 09:39, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :I can't see to quickly find an IP either, though I'll ask around and see what's possible. 11:24, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for all the help we can get. ------Cassie I can see you.✿''' 13:02, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Why was my Wiki marked as spam? Do not take this the wrong way. I'm sure VSTF has good reasons for doing what they do. I'm just trying to understand those reasons so that a similar mistake is not repeated in the future. Today when I opened up the Shadow Fight Wiki ( http://shadowfight.wikia.com ) I was rather shocked to see a "This Wiki has been closed message" pop up there. I dug around until eventually I came across your edit here on the VSTF Wiki marking it for deletion as it was a "spam Wiki". For a six year old Wiki with 500+ content pages, thousands of media files, an active userbase as well as decent reader count to be marked as "spam" and then deleted without any intimation is an insult to the countless hours contributors had put in to create it. The game is still actively in development and we've even had the pleasure of hosting question and answer sessions with its developers on the Wiki. Now, I do not know why you'd think such a Wiki is spam but I'd very much appreciate it if you could explain me the reasons so that me and my fellow contributors do not waste our time on other Wikia projects only to have them suffer a similar fate. Thanks. Su712 Talk/ Not all those who wander are lost 07:48, July 13, 2018 (UTC) My apologies. I seem to have contacted the wrong user. I will post this message on the appropriate talk page. Sorry for the inconvenience! :No problem. I hope the issue is/will be resolved soon. I too apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you. As VSTF, we try our best to help out, and some of our more code-savvy members have developed several coding tools for that, but sometimes false positives slip in, which seems to have been the case here. No harm was meant by that, so hopefully it'll be all straightened out soon. 15:08, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Details on this morning report Hello, For the first report I wrote and that you cleaned here, I saw you removed it without any other warning and the reports not being done. Did you consider them as false positives or did you remove them and forgot about them? oO The accounts have been reported as spam. Possible to get a confirmation? Thanks Tokina8937 (talk) 20:42, March 14, 2019 (UTC) :I did indeed not consider that user to be a spammer and in need of being globally blocked. To say that it was a complete false positive is also wording it too strongly, as it did look like something that could've been spam. Unless I missed something, they merely linked to a community dedicated to music without actually trying to get you to buy something or invest money one way or another. As such, I did not find that any action needed to be taken. 20:46, March 14, 2019 (UTC) ::OK thanks :D It was just to be sure since in R:P reports there were 3 true positives you had forgotten (no worries they are now banned), thought this was also a mistake XD ::Tokina8937 (talk) 20:51, March 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Like which ones? Because I didn't forget any of the reports (unless there was spam in discussions, as I do tend to overlook checking for spam there); if I didn't take any action, it was because I believed there no action needed to be taken. Someone else is free to disagree with that opinion, of course. 20:53, March 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::These three ones. There was also a fourth one, which was a false positive. For the two first ones the headers were hidden, so maybe I could guess these were forgotten, it was a bit less logical for the last one though. But no need to worry, these are done. :) ::::Tokina8937 (talk) 20:56, March 14, 2019 (UTC) I'm not worried in any way. If the headers were hidden, please do tell me how you were able to view them and verify they were acually spam? As I indeed took no action as I could not see anything spam and/or vandalism related in need of action. 20:59, March 14, 2019 (UTC) : Through this? —alitreonalitre ::Yup, it's the one Lucky linked. With this, when I go on a masthead, it reveals everything: bio, birthdate, websites, occupations etc. :D ::Tokina8937 (talk) 21:03, March 14, 2019 (UTC) :::We do not rely on 3rd party user scripts for this type of area. We have an official tool that deals with this. LL, I sent you a message on another platform letting you know if it. ::::Thanks Icier, I'll be sure to check it out at some point. 21:15, March 14, 2019 (UTC) My own talk page I finally have gotten a good profile set up. Would it be alright to have it on VSTF Wiki? I'll join as a sword hunter. This is what I had typed "I'm SpecialOperationsTrooper, I'm a RuneScape Master Shadow Ranger, a SPARTAN IV ROGUE and I created the Billiards Wiki. I'm also a bureaucrat for Deadpool and Snake Wiki. I like to edit and I've been getting more and more towards guardian from avenger. I'm thankful to see that that courtesy is effective. I can't see where exactly I vipered from but it'd probably be anime from Toonami. After Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, Kids Wb, FOX, ABC Family, and when my father sporadicly psyched me into metal I've been trying to teach myself barbarian pledges of loyalty by going outside by skateboard. Today I am finally an abled bodied man. I've even chosen the Malayan Pit Viper as my spirit animal. I do swordsmanship. I first master the katana. Once I get to two katanas I'll move onto these weapons: black hanzo katana, Spartan shield, doubled edged mercenary longsword, ninja blade whip and knife boxing. I'm pretty close to mastering my katana. I only need to fit it with my own style. My dexterity was surpassed once I figured out the element of Earth after "firebending" martial arts. My core is the center of my quantum physics. I must of been stretching for those initial years doing jiu-jitsu. Now I can add power behind my attacks as I center myself to tap into my reserves of strength. I don't want to load up videos on YouTube until I've at least managed $10,000.00 into a bank account so my videos can be unrehersed to master the Air element for I am an Aquarius. My swordsmanship is dubbed the "Space Dragon Style". As for the remaining fandoms they'll generally be video game related like Halo, Zoids, F.E.A.R., Deadpool, Pokémon, & Hot Wheels." --SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 18:36, June 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't see a reason for your user talk page to be created on this VSTF wiki this wiki is solely intended for reporting spam/vandalism and not for you to have introduction about yourself, if there's a need a VSTF member will create new page. Understood. --SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 19:05, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Report half done while marked as completed Hello Lostris, You marked my report of this morning as done (it was 3 profile mastheads) (revision here), however, the first one didn't get anything, and the 2 other ones are not globally blocked, even though their mastheads have been totally wiped out. Either they have been forgotten, either the tools quite bugged out, possible to look at it when you'll get time? Thanks :) Tokina8937 (talk) 17:57, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :In the case of the latter two, it was a problem with the settings which should be rectified now. I didn't take action against the first, however, because the site they link to is a blog post with informational articles without the intention of trying to sell you something. Thus I don't find it necessary to take any action against this user. While its usefulness may be up for debate, this doesn't fall within the scope of "spam". 09:05, November 14, 2019 (UTC) ::You should have told sooner for the first one, I had understood the three were valid with the message ^^" Thanks for the explanations :D ::Tokina8937 (talk) 09:10, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :::I didn't see your message until now. Thanks for alerting me about the problem with the settings though. 09:27, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Spam wiki not closed Hi Lady I found that 103.26.57.70 is globally blocked for spam on https://greencodetech15.fandom.com/ but apparently, this IP is related to the founder https://greencodetech15.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Greencodetech15 Should this wiki to be closed? and global block User:Greencodetech15 ? --TokihikoH11 (talk | ) 12:09, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think such action is needed at the moment because there is literally nothing there on that wiki and the user hasn't done anything (save for creating the wiki). If it was indeed a spam wiki, then it'll be deleted after a while due to not being used after creation. To assume good faith: for all we know that used had the bad luck of having the same IP as a spammer. 12:23, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Restore pages on Facade wiki Is there a way you can temporarily restore the deleted vandalism pages on the Facade wiki (facade.fandom.com) for the sake of making an archive of them on a site such as the wayback machine? -- TayBrand (talk) (UTC) 12:43, December 17, 2019‎ :What's the point of restoring vandalism pages? 11:48, December 17, 2019 (UTC)